doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:5ª temporada de Los padrinos mágicos
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2005–2006 (19 episodios) }} La quinta temporada de la serie animada Los padrinos mágicos, que dió comienzo a la serie, se estrenó el 17 de mayo de 2004 con el primer crossover entre Los Padrinos Magicos y la serie Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio, titulada: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. La temporada finalizo el 21 de julio de 2006 por el extinto canal Fox Kids (después Jetix, y actualmente Disney XD). Esta fue la última temporada transmitida por Jetix para Latinoamérica hasta el año 2005, sólo hasta el episodio 69 "Crash Nebula", ya que después en 2006, pasaría a emitirse en su verdadero canal oficial Nickelodeon desde el episodio 70 "Día de Mudanzas"/"Secreto de Familia", siendo también esta la primera temporada transmitida por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Rossana Cicconi *Gladys Yañez (caps. 70-80) *Manolo Coego *María Elena Heredia (caps. 59-69) *Mónica Mejías *Diego Osorio *Sergio Sáez *Eduardo Wasveiler *Tomás Doval Personajes episódicos Episodio #1A: Nega-Timmy (Nega-Timmy) Episodio #2A: Tutú, una magia no tan negra (You Doo) Curiosidades *Inusualmente, en este episodio Tootie fue doblada por María Elena Heredia por única vez, aún cuando Mónica Mejías (su voz recurrente) si estuvo presente en el episodio doblando a A.J. Episodio #3A: Vuelve a ser niño, hombre (Go Young, West Man!) Episodio #6A: Escape de la Isla de los Deseos Desechos (Escape from Unwish Island) Episodio #6B: El plan de las glándulas (The Gland Plan) Episodio #7A: Norm está de vuelta (Back to the Norm) Episodio #7B: Dientes para dos (Teeth for Two) Episodio #8A: Alguien molesta en el castillo (Hassle in the Castle) Episodio #9A: Basura parlanchina (Talkin' Trash) Episodio #9B: Timmy TV (Timmy TV) Episodio #10A: El Mago enmascarado (The Masked Magician) Curiosidades *Este es el último episodio en el que María Elena Heredia participa como la Sra. Turner y Chester, haciendo voces adicionales por última vez para la serie en el episodio siguiente. Episodio #11: Crash Nébula (Crash Nebula) *''Artículo principal:Crash Nébula'' Episodio #12A: Día de muuudanzas (Mooooving Day) Curiosidades *Desde este episodio, Gladys Yáñez retoma sus personajes Sra. Turner y Chester, debido al regreso de María Elena Heredia a Venezuela. Episodio #12B: Secreto de familia (Big Wanda) Episodio #13A: Mi hermano mayor (Oh, Brother!) Episodio #13B: ¿Qué diferencia hay? (What's the Difference?) Episodio #14A: Un ataque de inteligencia (Smart Attack) Episodio #14B: La academia del ocio (Operation F.U.N.) Episodio #15A: En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa (Something's Fishy!) Episodio #15B: Presto cambi-o (Presto Change-O) Episodio #16A: Los viejos buenos tiempos (The Good Old Days!) Episodio #16B: Futuro perdido (Future Lost) Curiosidades *En este episodio hace aparición Chip Skylark, en forma de holograma-despertador de Timmy, cantando "Mis dientes blancos y yo". Sin embargo, no es doblado. Episodio #17-18: Ídolo Mágico (Fairy Idol) *''Artículo principal'' Episodio #19B: Más vale malo conocido... (No Substitute for Crazy!) Curiosidades *Al igual que en la versión original, cuando el personaje Srta. Sol se vuelve mala, el personaje lo comienza a doblar Rossana Cicconi para darle un toque más malvado. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Jetix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series y Películas de Nelvana Categoría:Series Animadas de Frederator Studios Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Edición videográfica